all to make you smile
by the priestess carly-chan
Summary: When Mei, a shaman girl who has a slight hatred for boys, meets Tao Ren, a shaman boy who seems to have a hatred for everything, how will their Ideas change and swill something sweet become of this? RenxOC my first fanfic plz not harsh[completedRenXOC
1. Chapter 1 revised

**Carly-chan: **Hey guys…um this is my first fan fiction that I've ever done so um…please tell me if anybody is OOC um…reviews would be great um…I will give anybody who reviews some…uh…candy everybody likes candy right!….good Nice criticisms are greatly appreciated please no flames uh so onto the disclaimer Oh wait I just want to tell you this won't be an ongoing fic it will probably only be about 4 chapters but they are pretty long and that's why I'm posting them as chapters so now onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman King or any of it's characters, I wish I did but never will. The only characters I do own are Heala May and …uh that other shaman guy who comes in a later part that I haven't given a name yet. Well anyway here's the story please enjoy!

**All to make you smile**

Chapter 1

I gathered all of my strength and ran over to him that day. I asked if I could take a picture, nervously clutching my camera in my hands. He responded 'Why didn't you just take it and go?' I told him with a kind smile on my face that I thought it'd be rude. He then asked me if I was just another fan girl searching for his love, but I replied; 'No, I search for no more than friendship from you at this moment.' I then asked my question again and he nodded slightly. As I took my picture his expression was his usual frown that frown that I had observed on that face for months. On that day I promised myself that someday, Tao Ren, I would, if even for just a second, change that expression of yours into a smile.

In the months that passed I found the strength to talk to Tao Ren. I got to talk to him a few times, it wasn't so much finding the strength to talk to him anymore, it was more a matter of finding the time to talk to him. I would always just get a short bit of conversation in before he either grew tired of my cheerful tone and smile that I used when I talked to people or he would be dragged away by a horde of fan girls, I can never forget the sheer look of horror that comes across his face as he hears them chatter about the things that they will do to him, provided he doesn't get away. He always gets away however, he may be small but he is fast and very smart, he could easily out-run the girls or at the very least outsmart them. After he got away from the girls nearly each day I was pretty sure he headed home, since I hadn't a clue where his home was I wouldn't have another chance to talk to him until the next day.

As I lay there in my bed that night simply thinking about my day a pain shot through me, or rather it was more of a longing and at that moment I realized how much it pained me to be away from that boy, that boy Tao Ren. I couldn't understand why either. I hated guys for my own personal reasons, boys of this time were idiots all of them. "He's a guy" I mumbled. "He's a jerk just like the rest of them; he probably doesn't care about anything with real meaning. Tao Ren… a jerk like all the rest."

"_Is that true? What if he isn't like the rest? _" Came the strong yet somehow soothing words of Heala, my powerful ancient priestess spirit ally.

"Why wouldn't he be like the rest?" my tone was calm and questioning yet I was on the verge of anger, this topic sometimes angered me.

"_It's because…" _She paused as if trying to figure out exactly how to tell me, as if this news might shatter my heart but still I wanted to know it, even if it did shatter my heart.

"Because what?" I questioned pushing her to tell me.

"_It's because he is like you." _she said quickly yet she never lost the soothing tone of her voice.

"Like me in what way?" I questioned her again my tone developing an edge to it. "Is he lost in this world that is choked by people who can't, no, won't understand. This world where human interaction means so little to them now that they have computers and electronics to occupy them, do you think they would care if they ever saw another human being again so long as they could still talk to them on the internet? Does he feel or see things that cause him to be shunned by others if he were ever to let them know about it? So tell me is he like me?" By the end of my rant I had lost my calm and anger had taken control, within a few moments I was able to become my usual calm self again though. Heala waited until I was myself again before she continued.

"_Yes my dear girl, don't you see he is like you. He has a hatred for those people as well he can barely manage to stand them, have you not noticed how angry he is all of the time? He hates the way the world is now and the fools who make it that way." _She paused for a moment giving me time to recover from my shock.

"It's really true isn't it?" I mumbled just before my calm returned

"_Yes it is. May I ask you something my darling girl?" _Heala asked me softly.

"Yes you may." I responded.

"_Why is it that you hate guys of this time so much? Why do you think that guys from a different time are any better than the men nowadays?" _This question took me off guard, which it shouldn't have, I should have known that she would start to wonder why it was that I felt this hatred and eventually she would ask. I had no doubt in my mind that she deserved to know. After all she had been my only friend and she had been there with me since I could remember.

"Well…" I paused. "I suppose I could tell you… Yes I will tell you." I looked over at her, she nodded, a sign for me too keep going. "As for guys of this age and not guys of another age, guys in this age are just jerks, they seem to have gotten stupider and disrespectful, when I look back into history I see the oh so proper and rather smart people of France, the amazing people of Asia who fight for their honor and respect, they stick to their morals and beliefs. Then you have the people of today, mainly the guys some of the girls are okay. They are slobs all they think are dirty thoughts, they're rude and annoying they have no respect for anyone and they barely seem to have respect for themselves if they could bare to act like that in public." I paused looking back over at Heala, she was thinking, thinking back to her time and comparing it with what she knew of my time.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I paused for a moment. "There is another reason." I looked over to her she had perked up when she had heard that I was not finished and that there was more. "Would you like to hear it?" I questioned, I was afraid I had been rambling on and she would become bored of it.

"_Please continue, I want to know about you my dear." _She pushed on for me to continue, and so I did.

"It's because…" I paused trying to find the right words. "It's because they seem to be the source of all of my pain and suffering. There was a time in my life where I was very happy and I got close to many people, that was of course before I became a shaman. You know, when I was a little girl, very little, I was able to smile just for the sake of smiling not because I found something funny, I was as happy as I ever was then, I had friends, they weren't the type of friends everyone would have wanted me to have but I liked them I suppose. These friends of mine were all boys might I add, and they were sick minded and they did drugs sometimes, typical teenage boys of this time eh?" I paused looking over at her seeing her nod in agreement I continued.

"However those friends of mine, I lost them. Soon we were all separated from each other and no one really tried to go back, we all just went on with our lives. I had never had much of a father, he was always off doing something important, always so busy. I had my Grandpa but he too left me, he is the one person that I have no hatred towards for leaving me, it was his time to go and he had done more than his share for this dying world, and not once had he asked for anything from the world, he helped it without even wanting anything in return. Every other boy that I got close to as a friend after that, well… my friendships with those boys would never last. They would become popular and then they couldn't hang out with someone like me anymore…a freak like me… no one can understand that I'm a shaman not a freak…especially not these boys." I paused. "So you see in the end each of these boys left me shattered, broken and lonely. So I stopped trying, I simply quit trying to give them the love that must now be buried deep within my heart and devoted myself completely to my school work and my training as a shaman.' I looked over to Heala who seemed to have tears welling up in her eyes.

'_That was such a sad story' _She paused. _'I think that I finally understand now.' _She came over and hugged me, which made me feel good, but then I realized that my past was not my original thought.

"Now where were we?" I mumbled and then it hit me. "Oh yes of course Tao Ren!" I exclaimed. "I wanted to ask you something about him Heala." I paused looking over to her and waiting for her to confirm that she would tell me. "There is only one type of person in all of the world that has a description like that… like me. Tao Ren…is he" I paused not sure of how to word my question so I decided that I'd just be blunt about it. "Heala… could Tao Ren… could he be a shaman?"

"_Yes my darling May you finally understand. Tao Ren is a shaman just as you are." _She smiled at me, happy that I finally understood.

"It can't be…Tao Ren…Tao Ren you are…wow." I mumbled the look of shock and horror still on my face.

It seemed so weird to me, this concept that I had met another shaman and tried to befriend this person without even bothering to find out a thing about them, it shocked me much more that this shaman that I had tried to befriend was a guy. A guy. I say it again to make sure I heard myself clearly; I really did just say that I tried to befriend a guy, how very strange of me. Why could I not get this boy, Tao Ren, out of my mind, how had I not noticed that he was a shaman, personally I mask my own shamanic energy, could he be the same or is he really that much stronger than me. I got little sleep that night as I lay there in bed thinking of him, unable to sleep. A few moments after I had finally fallen asleep I had a dream about him, a rather cruel dream at that.

_It was the shaman tournament, my opponent was him. Tao Ren was my opponent. We fought long and hard finally Ren went insane with the anger that he couldn't easily defeat me like the others, his insanity caught me a bit off guard, he was able to get a very good hit in on me, a decisive hit. I wouldn't go down easily though, I refused to. So I slashed for wherever I could, I slashed at his chest and died shortly after my body falling back and my spirit leaving it in the same moment. I watched as Tao Ren died before me, I watched as he bled to death, his gasps lost amongst my screams and sobs. _

'_Ren! Ren I never meant to kill you! Ren I'm so sorry please forgive me! I truly would never have wanted to hurt you…because…' My sobs became uncontrollable but finally I was able to say it. 'Because I loved you Tao Ren! I still love you!' My shout was the only thing that could be heard, his gasping had stopped and I could feel that his spirit had left his body, I looked around. He wasn't there, he spirit had gone far away from this place, he must've hated me._

My eyes snapped open as I awoke with a startle gasping for air, my breath rigid. "What a horrible dream." I mumbled "That was a dream right, this isn't one of those things when I will have a dream, wake up and be told it really happened, it couldn't have been real…I don't love Tao Ren do I? I don't think I do, do I?" I decided that since I was wide-awake anyway I might as well stay up. I took a nice long bath and then got ready for school, although I still had about and hour left before I had to go to school. I decided I'd go for a walk then I'd go to school so I grabbed my school bag and headed out. As I walked I saw Tao Ren. I went over to him and said hello.

"What are you doing out here this early?" he asked me.

I wanted to ask him the same question but I didn't want to seem nosy and I thought that not answering and asking him the same thing might seem childish to someone like him. Someone like him? What was I talking about, we are the same. That was vividly pointed out to me the previous night. I'd better reply to him before I get lost in thoughts and he gets mad.

"Um…well… I was up so I figured I'd go out for a walk before I headed to school… I like this time of day, it's early and there aren't many people or cars or any of those noisy modern things." Heala had told me that he was like me, that he had a hatred for those humans just as I did. Perhaps I could start up a conversation with him using that.

"Modern things?" He questioned. "Do you not like modern things?"

"No I don't like them, they are noisy and most of them harm more than they help, they pollute our world.'

Ren seemed shocked at this for a moment, I suppose no one would have expected words so deep and backed with hatred, that I was almost positive he noticed. No one would have expected words of that sort from a normally kind and sweet girl like me.

"Your not who you appear to be are you Mei?" My name rolling off of his lips like that was so beautiful, the way he said my name this first time was so wonderful. Come to think of it that really was the first time he had called me by my name, and what was I doing having thoughts like that about him, he was my friend. Those words from my dreams started to echo through my mind; _'Because I love you Tao Ren!' _

"Your right Tao Ren I'm not who I appear to be. For me it's like a mirror that hides my core, my true self."

"A mirror?" He questioned, the tone of his voice told me that he wanted an explanation.

"Yes Ren a mirror. A shield of glass around my core, but not just glass a mirror that takes my soul and reflects it into a different light, so my pain or hatred is reflected into happiness and cheer.' I smiled, this was weird for me, why did I trust him with the information that I wasn't who everyone thought I was? "Tao Ren you are the first person besides Heala that I have told about my mirror. Oh and Ren, Heala and I think that you also are not who you appear to be. We know about you Tao Ren, but don't worry we won't tell."

At that I winked teasingly at him and walked past him, headed off towards school. He seemed a bit shocked at me mentioning that I knew about him, and the entire idea of who Heala was seemed to confuse and aggravate him a bit too. I decided that it would be better to leave him confused like that. I thought that since now he knew that I wasn't the cheerful, kind and sweet girl he thought I was that he should also know that sometimes I like to toy with people a bit.

The shaman tournament preliminaries had finally started, we had already gone through the first match and Ren still didn't know that I was a shaman, much less competition of his in the tournament. Of course I secretly watched Ren's first fight. I had arrived just after the match had begun as to make sure that he was caught up in his fight already and wouldn't notice me. I sat on the branch of a tree partially covered by the other branches and the leaves of the tree. I watched him with a sort of love in my eyes, but could it really be true that I loved him? It had been a few months since this thought had occurred to me for the first time so I had been pondering it for quite a while. As I watched him I thought to myself; What if he doesn't love you? What if you are rejected? As I pondered I also watched as Ren won his fight, quickly disappearing when I knew that victory was ensured to make sure that when I left he was still enough caught up in his match so that he wouldn't notice me leaving as to not give away any hint that I had ever been there in the first place.

I too won my first fight, but I won't flatter myself about it. A few days later I decided to remind Tao Ren just a little bit more of what I knew about him, maybe by this time he may have figured out exactly what it was that I knew. So after school that day, which was the only time I had to talk to him in a good conversation, although I wish it wasn't because that was when the fan girls of his always carried out whatever plans they had to try to get him to be theirs yet again. I knew of most of their plans just because I was quiet and they weren't afraid to discuss things of that sort around me, they knew I wouldn't tell anyone, I had no one to tell.

Since I knew their plans and that it was just common knowledge that they would attack the first chance they got I tried to be quick at my locker and get down to where I would meet Ren as soon as I possibly could. I had this all planned out for the most part, I had even planned where the fan girls came. The moment I saw him coming I ran over to him "Hello Ren." I said calmly.

"Hello." he grunted in the way that Ren does, always so mad Ren, don't worry I'm here to change that, I have vowed to do so at the cost of my life. At the cost of my life huh… would you be sad if I were to die Ren? Would it faze you at all to lose me? There I went again nearly getting lost in my thoughts, I had to respond to Ren quickly or he would grow irritated with me, I already had little time to do this.

I leaned in close to him and whispered. "Ren I know something about you that most do not, I know what it is that you hide from the normal people here at school.'" I looked up to see a look of slight surprise and what seemed to be a questioning look, perhaps something along the lines of _does she really know? _Or maybe _how could she know?_

"What do you mean?" he questioned a bit frustrated with me telling him for the second time that I knew something about him most did not. I could hear that the fan girls were coming, they would soon stage their attacks and Ren would be taken away from me before we could finish our conversation. I knew that this would anger Ren and I knew myself well enough that I would surely wait a while before bringing the subject up again which would frustrate Ren a lot. I had taken the fan girls attacking into consideration and decided to make it a part of my plan though. As the fan girls got closer I quickly took Ren's hand and placed a slip of paper into his hand that had the address of where I was staying on it.

"Come here once you escape the fan girls which I expect will be fairly soon as always." I winked at him. "I will explain everything once you get there." He nodded and I stepped slightly out of the way as the fan girls came, I whispered a nearly silent goodbye and then headed home.

As I walked I thought about how our conversation went, perfect, just as I planned it. No that wasn't really true, it hadn't gone exactly as I planned, I hadn't planned to wink at him. What _was _that wink all about anyway? I pondered this thought the whole way home but once I reached the door of the apartment that I had rented for Heala and me I gathered my thoughts again. This apartment wasn't too bad in size, I didn't like it's location though, we were high up and I could see the stars well but once I looked down at the ground I saw the horrible shopping districts and crowded streets that I hated so.

When I walked through the door I saw Heala sitting on the couch, she smiled and got up when she saw me. "Ren's coming over." I mumbled as I put my bag down in the small closet near my room, normally I would have just thrown it into my room but I was having company, not just company Tao Ren was coming over, I couldn't have him thinking that I just throw my things anywhere. What were these thoughts? I didn't care what he thought of what my house looked like, I was his friend it wouldn't matter what my house looked like.

"_Ren?" I _heard Heala say. _"Tao Ren?" _she questioned.

"Yes he's coming over, he should be here soon I think, maybe about ten minutes."

"_But why is he coming here?"_

"I'm going to tell him, I'll tell him everything. Um… Heala could you um… please not be in plain sight when he gets here, I don't want him to see you right away and jump to some sort of strange conclusion, I want to tell him myself. I'll tell him everything." My tone was mellow perhaps cold, and very focused. Heala hated when I got like this, my mind would enter what seemed to bee another realm and I would talk of things that were either nonsense or things that I hadn't even known of.

"He'll be here soon." I mumbled, how had I known that, this was the affect of my current state of mind. When Heala heard that she became even more determined to get me out of that state, I'm not sure how she managed to do it but she did and she did it with the best of timing. She got me out of that just moments before we heard a knock at the door, no doubt it was Ren.

I wasn't quite sure how I came out of my trance and I was a bit unsure of what had happened towards the end of it but I remember that when I awoke I was kneeling down and Heala was in front of me, she had her hands on my shoulders as if she had been shaking me. She was happy that I was back to normal as I could tell by the big smile on her face. As soon as we heard the knock on the door we both jerked our heads towards it quickly, stared at it for a moment and then looked back to each other. I gave her a look that said to quickly hide and I think that she understood because she went and hid, and she did it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Carly-Chan**: Um…hey guys please read…uh this is the next chapter…uh….after this it will take a bit longer for me to update because I haven't written all of the next part yet…er…if anyone is reading this…uh thanks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King….feh I wish…I only own the three OC that are in this story um ok

I ran over to the door and opened it quickly looking out to see Ren who had gotten here pretty quickly considering what he had to get away from. Ren's hair looked good, he must've fixed it on the way here. I could see how he had tried to fix his clothes up but I could still see some of the wrinkled places in his shirt and his pants where the girls had grabbed at him. I thought it might be rude for me too keep staring at him as he stood out in the hallway and I sensed that he might be getting a little agitated also. "Come in." I said moving aside and gesturing with my arm for him to go in. He did and I smiled at him.

"Please sit." I said gesturing for him to sit down on the nearby couch. He sat down and I sat down next to him.

"So… about that 'you explaining everything' thing" He said as he looked back at me, staring at me with wondering eyes, beautiful and deep golden wondering eyes. Oh yes of course I must try to focus on the matter at hand.

"Yes well…you sure were quick to bring that up Ren." I spoke softly staring back into his eyes.

"Yes and you are quick to avoid the subject, why is that?" He questioned, there seemed to be an edge in his voice but it was still cool, calm and soothing. It was purely beautiful.

"I suppose it is because I haven't really thought out exactly how to tell you this." I confessed as I paused and looked over at him sighing as I was about to continue.

"It's simple if you are going to confess your love to me like all of the other girls just say it." He said abruptly.

"No that's not quite it." I assured him. "Now if you think about what I told you that's not something that I know about you now is it." I spoke smoothly but I could tell he was getting annoyed by my slightly taunting him.

"Would you please just tell me what it is?" He said trying to keep as calm as possible, perhaps in fear of losing the chance to find out what it is that I know about him.

"Yes all right. I am like you, in many ways Tao Ren. I am not like you because we go to the same school or both get good grades or any silly _human_ thing, but something much stranger.' I paused seeing the way his eyes lit up as he heard me stress the word 'human' perhaps now he had realized what it was that made us the same.

"So you see Tao Ren I have known for quite some time that you are a shaman and I will tell you my secret that makes me the same as you." I may have lost him, I think that he was still dwelling on how I knew that he was a shaman, and I decided then to bring up something else for him to dwell on. "By the way Ren, nice job in your first match of the preliminaries Ren, you were magnificent."

"How do you know these things, and about my match how could you have known? Could you have possibly? Is there any way that you could have… been there without me noticing?" He seemed quite shocked by all of this.

"Ren I don't think that you are quite following what I'm trying to tell you." I said, perhaps I hadn't had much time to plan this but I was always fairly good with words and this was going quite smoothly. "Oh and as for how I saw you fight and went unnoticed, It's a little something that I learned from Heala, she has the best timing and I acquired that talent from her." I watched as his face lit in a very strange expression as he remember the name Heala, I had used it in conversation with him once before, it was the first time that I gave a hint of knowing who he really was.

"Ren look at me." I mumbled scooting closer to him on the couch and turning my body so that I had one leg on the couch and was facing him. I stared into his eyes for a moment and then brought my hand up and placed it under his chin, tilting his head upward slightly so that he looked into my eyes. We were so close at this moment, I had an urge to move in closer and press my lips to his. What am I thinking I don't want to kiss him I want to tell him the truth. "Ren I know that you are a shaman and I have known for quite a while, but now it is my turn to let you find out my little secret that makes me so different from most of the world and so very much the same as you." I leaned in closer and whispered into his ear "I am a shaman Ren, I am like you in oh so many ways."

He pushed me away slightly so that now we were simply sitting across from each other, looking at one another. There was a very short awkward moment of silence as we stared at each other both trying to guess what the other was going to do next. What happened next I hadn't really seen coming at all.

"A shaman." He mumbled seemingly to himself. He moved closer to me, I couldn't take it anymore, we were so close again, I wanted to kiss him so badly. '_Why don't you succumb to your desire?_' A voice in my mind had whispered to me. Could I really do that, could I? I had told Ren that I wasn't looking for his love but…maybe…just a little kiss wouldn't hurt so much. '_If you can't do it let me do it for you, let your desire take control!_' That time I had succumbed to my little desiring voice. A moment later I had kissed Tao Ren and to my great surprise he had responded to the kiss, what started out as a little kiss became a bigger one, my little voice of desire had taken control. I was altogether amazed when he added more force knocking me backwards, sprawling me out onto the couch, we continued to kiss as I fell back. I looked up at Ren, who had currently positioned himself to be leaning over me, with wide eyes. Soon I let my mind give in completely to the sweet temptation.

As we lay there on my couch a strange feeling came over me, Heala knew of what we were doing, perhaps she saw and then turned away, or perhaps she was watching right now. I didn't care however, this moment was pure bliss and I didn't want to give it up just because Heala had seen, I would have told her later anyway. So we continued to kiss for a little while longer. I had closed my eyes not wanting to see anything that might distract me or pull me out of this perfect moment but then I felt Ren pull away, when I opened my eyes he was no longer leaning over me but kneeling. "I-I…sorry" He mumbled quietly.

"What?" I asked I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right, did he just apologize for letting me experience the most wonderful thing I'd ever known.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled again. "I guess we got caught up in the moment." He spoke calmly and slowly. I found it cute the way he said 'we' as to not take full responsibility so it wasn't really like he was apologizing

"It's ok Ren… really." I muttered quietly as a slight blush swept across my face, it was better that ok it was wonderful. Hmm, leave it to Ren to keep talking after I've said it's ok.

"You seem to like me for reasons not like the other girls, not because I'm cool or good looking… something else. It was just different.' He trailed off. Also leave it to ren to flatter himself like that.

Ren went home soon after that, and to my surprise Heala wasn't angry with me for kissing Ren.

'_It's ok Mei, I knew you would succumb to temptation and desire eventually.' _Was what she had said when I asked her about it.

In the next few months Ren and I grew ever closer and then we decided it was time to take a different step, to change our friendship into something other than a friendship. Heala seemed to have been the only girl who wasn't mad when Ren and I had declared ourselves an official 'couple' to everyone. Ren's fan girls all hated me and all of the guys at our school thought that perhaps I was using him for something. But the most common rumor was that if Tao Ren was dating an unpopular weird girl like me I must be blackmailing him or he could be using me or something along those lines. Of course it was all lies, It didn't mater if they hated me, glared at me as I walked by or made idle threats to me in the hallways or after school. None of what they thought or did mattered as long as Ren and I were happy together what other people thought about it didn't matter one bit. As I went through the school day I had no idea of the very strange night that would follow.

I went home, did my homework, talked to Heala for a while and all of the other things that I normally did. I remember it being around seven o' clock at night and I was folding clothes wearing a long black dress with flowers at the bottom of it as I folded the laundry and suddenly this feeling that I had awakened from some sort of sleep came over me and I looked up to see that I had my head laying in Ren's lap at he stroked my head. "What am I doing here?" I asked him sitting up with a shock.

"Mei are you all right? You came here an hour ago, it was dark out and raining and you weren't wearing any shoes and you didn't have an umbrella, like you had just run out of the house. You weren't out of breath though and you were crying. When I opened the door you threw yourself at me and hugged me, we went over to the couch and I've been trying to get you to tell me what was wrong but then I decided to try to make you calm down. A little bit ago you started mumbling something along the lines of; _'Soon will come an ultimate pain for me but an even greater pain for you Tao Ren. The next shaman fight will be upon us sooner than we think and then the day when we are torn from each other despite our hopeless struggles will come to be.' _ That's what you said, I don't know what you meant by it but you said it.' He explained to me.

"Oh…. Uh yeah I understand what happened now… it actually happens quite a lot. Um… why was my head in your lap Ren?" I questioned.

A slight blush crept across his face. "Oh yeah…um I was trying to comfort you and calm you down, I think it worked a little." he mumbled.

"So I really said all of that did I?" I said as I drew circles with my finger on the seat of the couch next to me.

"Yeah you did." He mumbled barely believing it himself, for most of the time he had known me I was either cheerful or quiet but never had he heard me incoherently mumble premonitions.

"I'm sorry. Uh…I could figure out what it means but it may take a little while. When I find out would you like me to tell you?" I asked

"Alright, since it has to do with me anyway I might as well know." was his response. "I'll walk you home, it's still raining though." He mumbled.

"Alright." I replied still blushing a bit. "I don't need shoes Ren…I'll be ok." I blurted out before he could even think of worrying himself about it.

"And what about an umbrella? It is still raining." he questioned eyeing me strangely as he walked over to the closet to get his coat.

"Nah. I like the rain, I like it a lot as long as it's not the kind that stings when it touches your skin." I said with a happy smile on my face.

"Alright then." He said as he grabbed his coat and put it on. "Shall we go then?"

"Okay!" I jumped up off the couch and ran over to him as he opened the door and motioned for me to go out first, so I did. I waited as he locked the door and then we set off towards my place. We were fairly silent on the way there, both focusing in on our thoughts. I was starting to try to decode what I had said to Ren before. During our next shaman fight, and we will be torn apart no mater what we try to do. But what could it be? What will happen that will bring the two of us this pain? I glanced over at Ren and thought that he too was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I stopped walking, noticing that I had stopped he stopped too.

"Ren…" My voice was soft and quiet. "I will figure out what is going to happen and I won't let it hurt you, I won't let it hurt us." I moved in closer to him and kissed him passionately. We stood there in the rain kissing for a moment and then we stopped, the sound of a car coming making us realize that we were on a public street, Ren and I both scowled at the car as it passed by us. We then continued on our way to my house, we got there fairly soon, sooner than I expected at least, or was it really sooner than I hoped?

He walked me up to the door of my apartment, kissed me goodnight and told me "Go inside and get some sleep, don't worry yourself over all of this right now."


	3. Chapter 3 revised

**Carly-chan**: Wow I'm so happy that people are actually reading and liking this story. Personally I don't like this story too much it's not my best. It turned out longer than I wanted it to and I hate the way I shove the time lapses in there. So my next fan fiction (which I have not decided on a name for yet) will be much better, I will start writing it once I'm finished with this one so if you'd please read it when I get it up here that'd be great! And now for my very favorite part of the fan fiction responding to reviews!

**cutieangel1991**: They are going fast? Really? wow.. I'm sorry being only 13 I don't have much experience with relationships, the only 2 I've seen went pretty fast but they weren't too great maybe it was because they were rushed into. So um maybe good relationships (which is what I'm trying to write a good relationship) have to be taken slowly.

**Horohoro fan**: yeah I'm sorry that the chapters were so long I really didn't do much chapter planning. I just sorta broke them up wherever I thought was good at the last minute**XIAH**: I'm glad that you like it!

Uh just a note before I go onto the disclaimer I meant to put this in the first chapter but I guess I forgot . Um about that part where Heala and Mei are talking and Mei says all of these things about guys. I'm sorry for that I hope I didn't offend any male readers. Hmm do guys even read these fan fictions anyways? … uh.. I'll have to ponder that.

**Disclaimer**: Yay this is my 2nd favorite part! today's disclaimer will be done by my most prized character Catsuu. She is one of my genuine pure and sweet characters  
**Catsuu**: Um. Carly what am I doing here again?  
**Me**: Catsuu your gonna tell the readers that I don't own this beautiful anime  
**Catsuu**: But you do own it Carly. You have all of those DVD's that you made your mother buy.  
**Me**: No no Catsuu not like that.. I mean by the law how I don't own it.  
**Catsuu**: Oh alright Catsuu smiles a big sweet smile My dear friend Carly does not own the legal right to the anime Shaman King even if she wishes that she does. However she does own the characters Heala, Mei and Sayo.  
**Me**: Thank you Catsuu. See I finally found a name for my male shaman character!  
**Catsuu**: Now that I have done this for Carly-chan will Carly-chan please help me find my brother Natsuu?

Alright now onto the story ..I know your probably thinking 'finally this freak takes forever!'

I did as he said and went to sleep, of course after having a talk with Heala and explaining to her that everything was ok because Ren took care of me. I had that dream again. I woke up after it and suddenly realization swept over me. The dream was also a premonition. Was I to die during my next fight? The words _'upon us sooner than we think'_ started to echo through my head. This made me realize that I really didn't have a lot of time, and actually I had less time than I thought. That morning I got word of who and my next opponent would be and where to fight him.

I was to fight a guy named Sayo at the cemetery just after sunset. I always loved cemeteries for their sense of peacefulness so I found it a bit ironic that I would be having a fight that may kill me there, especially since if I did die I'd already be at a cemetery. I waited until the morning before I got out of bed and then I went around the house doing my morning chores and such. When it was noon and I was sure that he'd be up I went to see Ren. I had to tell him that I had figured it out; he said that he wanted to know.

I left a note for Heala so that when she woke up she wouldn't be worried about where I might have gone to this time. I ran all the way to Ren's place and knocked on the door very quickly. I heard his grumbling on the other side of the door so I stopped knocking and stood there smiling with my arms down to my sides waiting for him. I couldn't tell why I was smiling, I wasn't happy, actually I was rather worried. Perhaps it was just a habit of mine to smile when someone was coming. I always wanted everyone to see a happier side of me so I hid behind that smile. Ren had opened the door and seemed happy to see me despite the fact that he was tired. I knew it was early so I felt a bit guilty for waking him up. Wait could I have woken him up? I didn't really think that Tao Ren was one to sleep in. Taking another glance at him I figured out why he was tired, he had been training. He doesn't have his shirt on.

"Ren!" I nearly whispered from lack of breath, I had forgotten how hard I had ran here. "I figured it out! I figured out what my premonition means!"

"Premonition?" he mumbled to himself, he seemed to remember then because the look in his eyes changed suddenly. "Well¼ go on and tell me what you found out."

Ren wanted to know what I had to say and he wanted to know a lot, although he'd never show it. I decided that I wouldn't toy with him this time, I wouldn't hide the information that he wanted until I absolutely had to tell him. "My fight will be tomorrow against someone named Sayo at the cemetery. But more importantly do you remember the part; 'Soon will come an ultimate pain for me but an even greater pain for you Tao Ren.' I am to die in this next fight, what it is trying to say is that it will cause me great physical pain to die of course but it will cause you emotional pain¼ the horrible pain of losing someone you care about." I explained. I hadn't been making eye contact with Ren while I told him this so when I looked up into his face I saw that he was very displeased with what I was telling him.

"You'll take me with you then. What time is the fight going to be?" Was he being protective of me?

"Alright¼ it's just after sunset¼ we should get there early though. If the sun sets at six-thirty¼ then we should meet there at six." I paused "Is that okay with you?" He nodded and so I said goodbye to him and let him get back to his training and went home to train myself. I trained all evening until it got late, Heala had told me not to stay out too late because tomorrow I couldn't be tired like I usually was.

In my sleep I had that dream again but I forced myself not to wake up, I needed the rest. When I had woke up in the morning I found that it was fairly early. "Again I wake up far too early this morning." I grumbled as I rolled out of my bed and went for an early morning stroll. "I'm just glad I slept well last night, If I hadn't I'd be so tired right now." I said happily to myself as I walked along the stream in the park area. I loved the park area at times like these, early in the morning, late at night or during the rain. It was always so quiet and peaceful and there were usually no people around. "What am I to do today until six o' clock?" I wondered aloud to myself. "Heala told me that if I trained before the match I might be too tired to fight properly during it. Well I guess I can't do that then… and I wouldn't want to bother Ren more, he's probably busy with something. What shall I do then? I suppose I could just sit out here for a while and then figure it out a little later."

So that was the decision I had come to and that was what I did. I wandered around the park for hours staring into the creek and talking to the animals, at one point I even went into the creek. After I decided to get out of the creek ,however, I realized that it was a bad idea to go in. My clothes were soaked through and the wind had started to blow sending coldness over me every time it came by. I tried to dry my clothes of the best I could by ringing them out, then I decided that I would dash through the park letting the wind that rushed by me dry my clothes as I went. Of course it was very cold as I did that but after a few dashes up and down the long trail I was completely dry.

Finally it was a time when normal people would be awake and I could go and get some breakfast. I went to a nice café that wasn't too far from where I was. "I'm in the mood for some breakfast cakes!" I chirped happily as I strolled down the long street towards the café. So I went into the café and sat at the counter and ordered an assortment of cakes and a cappuccino. (A/N: is it a bar or a counter at a café? I don't know so uh I hope you understand what I'm talking about) I sat through the morning rush and observed the people as they came by. At first I was thinking wicked thoughts, that they were rushing off to their jobs that would bring no good to the world, only harm and that I could lead them to their death for the crimes they had committed against nature, them and their cars. I realized I was glaring at them as they came by and quickly stopped. This would be my last day on this earth, or at least as a being that a normal person could see, I should try to be nicer shouldn't I? So I put on one of the fake smiles that I had developed and continued to observe the people in the café as the morning rush ended and the regular customers lounged around happily. I started to wonder if any of these people could have been like me. I don't mean being a shaman because I knew that couldn't be, if there were a shaman here in this café I would know about it. What I mean is what if someone here was like me in the way that they only had a limited time left to live and knew of it. But then again why would any normal person come to a café to spend the last of their lives. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when the woman behind the counter came over and started to talk to me.

"I've never seen you here before, you must not be one of the regular customers, besides none of the regular customers sit at the counter anyway." She said happily to me. I thought it was sort of stupid that she'd question my being a regular customer when she clearly knew that I wasn't. Then it hit me, this was the way that people started up conversations right?

"Oh yeah I don't really come here too much, especially at this time of day." I said to her with that mask of a smile on my face. It felt a bit strange to actually have a conversation with someone that didn't have hate behind it. It did feel strange but I can't say that it didn't feel a little bit good.

"So what brings you here today?" She questioned smiling.

"Oh well today is… sort of a… special day. I may never get to come back to this place, or anywhere around here for that matter." I replied. I felt a strange mixture of joy and regret from this conversation. The conversation I was having with this woman made me feel good, but also it made me regret never opening up and having conversations with normal people. It was kind of funny in a cruel way that on this last day of life for me I would realize the wrongs of what I have done for these past few years. I realize now that I was mistaken in treating people as something far lower than me but now on this very last day of my life really what could be done about it. Even if this was not my last day I couldn't change the past and since it is the last day I cannot reform myself and live a better, new life in days to come.

"Oh are you moving to someplace else?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well yes I suppose you could say that." Is what I answered, yes I was moving really, into the afterlife or to become one of the ghosts who haunts the cemetery. I had heard of ghosts who haunted the place of their death because they just couldn't accept the fact that they were dead, how fitting it seemed that my place of death would be a cemetery, a place that seemed to be a home for ghosts.

"Oh well I hope that you are happy in the place that you move to." It puzzled me how this human could be so kind and happy to someone who was a complete stranger. I had always hated humans because I thought that they were hateful beings who harmed the wilderness and didn't even mind it. I started to sense this woman's heart, I looked around inside of it and her heart wasn't tainted as I thought it might be, I thought perhaps she was like me, wearing the mask of a smile and kind words to hide her true inner pain, turmoil and hatred. But now I begin to realize that my hating them for being a seemingly hateful race would amount to nothing in the end, hate because of hate just creates more hate.

I couldn't take this anymore, this was all beginning to become too much for me. I was lost, it seemed as if all that I had believed for these last few years of my life was slowly becoming a lie. I told the woman that I had to leave now and bid her farewell. She told me to take care, I didn't think that there was much point in that as I knew I was to die tonight, if only she knew. Still it felt good that there seemed to be someone other than those I hold dear who showed that they cared for me.

As I left I decided that I would go home for at least a moment and then go from there, after all I'm pretty sure that I never told Heala that I'd interpreted my premonition yet. As I walked home I saw the large clock that was on the bank, it was about ten o' clock. That means there were eight hours until I was to meet Ren and eight and a half hours until the start of the battle that would end my life. I shouldn't of been in a hurry to meet my doom or the battle and the person who would bring it to me but I was. I suppose that it was nervousness and anticipation that made me want it to just happen soon. There was also the fact that I would be seeing Ren, how sad it would be though, our final goodbye. It pains me to think of it so I quicken my pace now and walk towards home.


	4. Chapter 4 revised

**Carly-chan**: Well guys…. I must make my apologies to anyone who is reading this…I am sorry for my complete lack of updating…but it was deadline week. (which I will try to explain the best I can in a moment) I was trying to get this out to all of you before deadline week hit but then I suppose I'm just too lazy to write a chapter in…I thinks it was 4 days… I am sorry. Ok deadline week is…to be put simply the week where I am cramming before a deadline and I will barely talk to anyone for anything. Of course to really understand deadline week you would have to understand why it is there and where it came from… Ok so my deadlines are for my main story that I write…it's a vampire story and one of my best friends (who is a loyal reader of the story) proclaimed herself my manager and now gives me monthly deadlines and makes sure I get them done…she threatens me and punished me the one time I didn't get it done (believe me her threats are good and her punishments painful… that time…she beat me with whatever was in the radius of her reach…including my hairbrush and my own wooden sword . )…really though I'm glad that she does it cause she really helps me to get it done. smiles uh…well anyway..

Uh so yeah…. This chapter is completely dedicated to SGCred who was totally my inspiration for actually finishing this chapter…and without her writing her fan fiction and totally inspiring me I probably would never have finished this…so SGCred I thank you greatly smiles …uh today I have a not at the bottom too smiles

Also… Kitsune ….thank you for saying that my character thoughts are good and that my character seems real. Um…I really try to make them real… I try to make them like they are a part of me.

**Disclaimer**: Um…I'm tired today… so disclaimer is like usual …. Yeah you guys know the drill

I arrived at my apartment door sooner than I thought, yet again. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately; I would get lost in thought and just go to the place I wanted to be quickly and without even realizing what I was doing. Come to think of it, this seemed to have started when Ren entered my life; he really was special although I think the better word to describe him is something along the lines of wonderful. These kind thoughts were starting to scare me a bit, if not scaring me they were saddening me. I had finally realized this sort of happiness that I seemed to have been searching for subconsciously. However, now on the day of my death it is too late.

I reached out my hand and opened the door, Heala was waiting for me inside and when I opened the door she looked up and seemed to stare at me for a moment before she decided to speak. "Hello Mei. Did you have a nice time out?"

I smiled at that; sure it was nice in a sense. "Well… I suppose it was nice except for the haunting thoughts of how I am to die tonight and I'm beginning to find happiness but it's to late for me now since today is the day that I die."

"Your death… the day you die? What in the world are you talking about Mei?" Heala said, she was clearly confused and shocked.

"I interpreted my premonition Heala… I'm going to die tonight at my shaman fight… sometime after 6:30 I'll no longer be a part of this living world, I'll live in your world…" I trailed off but when I came to my senses of what I was saying again I continued. "Well… at least the last things I will see are you and Ren… the only people who cared about me really for these last few years."

"But… what about your family? Your mother and father and your baby sister?" Heala questioned. My family? I had nearly forgotten them; it had been so long since I saw them last. It must seem so horrible to have forgotten family but really they were the ones who wanted me to come here, they were the ones who made me come out here for this tournament. I wonder if they had known I would die during this tournament would they still have sent me? Perhaps they would… did they really care that much about me being a wonderful shaman?

"Heala…" I spoke, my tone was soft and perhaps a tad bit sad. "My mother and father were the ones who sent me to this tournament where I'm going to die and my 'baby sister' wasn't a baby when I left her and she certainly isn't now. She was five years old when I left her, just starting school. She was young but very smart. Did you hear the words she murmured to me as I left Heala?"

Heala shook her head, that day she wasn't really paying attention to my baby sister Rina she was trying to get me to not hate my parents for making me leave our nice home in the country which I loved so much to come to this city and fight in a tournament. I hated those two things; fighting in tournaments and the city and I was sure that they knew it. Well I'm getting lost in my thoughts again so I'll get back to what really counts now, what little Rina said. "She told me in her soft and nearly inaudible voice 'You should try to be happy out there, you never know when it will be too late, I wish that you'll come back to us.' Then she trailed off, foolishly not realizing what her words really meant I smiled at her and mouthed the words 'I will.' to her so that nobody else would know of our conversation. She had great potential in seeing the future and her premonitions were already sometimes more precise than mine." I paused and looked at Heala who nodded and then began to speak:

"Yes I remember how you would sometimes get mad at her because you had studied for years and still she was better than you without trying, then a few hours later you would realize that it wasn't her fault and you would go and apologize to her."

"Yeah… she was pretty great… I wish I could tell her goodbye." I pause trying to come up with some way I could tell her that I cared about her before I died. "Heala do you have any suggestions?"

"Well… I have heard of cases where letters are written before death perhaps you could write and mail a letter to them." She suggested.

"Oh…alright then I suppose I will go do that now then." I said a bit distantly as I shuffled off towards my room. I hadn't spoken to my family in quite a time and now what should I tell them in this letter; 'Hi…this is May…we haven't spoken in awhile… well I would just like to say goodbye to you guys before I head off to my latest shaman fight… oh did I tell you that I will die in that fight?'. Ok maybe that was a little too harsh… but really how does someone tell their family that they are about to die and that now they are saying their goodbyes… especially to do this in a letter will be tough.

I sat in my room for maybe 3 hours before I came out with a sealed envelope already stamped and addressed with my letter inside. The letter said this;

_Dear Mom, Dad and my dearest little sister Rina,_

_I just wanted to say that I was sorry for never writing before now.. now when it is too late. I am also sorry about my crude outlook on the world and for all of the mean things that I have done in the past. I truly am sorry but all of that won't matter soon enough…all of the bad things that I do will melt away and I shall be forgiven… I hope so at least._

_Mom… I am sorry for all of the times we fought over stupid things because I lashed out at you for things that weren't your fault. I hope that you can forgive me… never forget me but don't dwell on me…I will need you to move on with your lives… Rina will need you a lot after I'm gone and I will try to watch over you guys if I can._

_Dad… Dad you were always good to me… well aside from sending me into this shaman tournament. But maybe I should be happy you sent me here, if you hadn't have sent me into the tournament I never would have met Ren. If the circumstances were different maybe in this letter I would be telling you guys all about Ren and how I finally got over my hatred for guys and fell in love with Ren. I would have told you about how I wished to spend the rest of my life with Ren and get married when we were older. Well I suppose that my wish will come true after all, well at least part of it, I will get to spend the rest of my life with Ren…he will, after all, be there with me during the fight. I wish the circumstances were like that but I shall miss you …goodbye._

_Rina… Oh my dearest little sister Rina…I wish I could have been there for you while you were growing up. There wouldn't have been much I could have taught you though Rina, not about boys or about premonitions… you were always good at them anyway. You probably know what this letter is about then don't you…you saw it in a vision but didn't tell mom or dad… you wouldn't have, it might have upset them or they might not have believed it but it's true. So now I say goodbye and that I shall miss you little sis…after I die in this shaman fight whatever of mine you want is yours. Please hold strong though once I'm gone little sister, you have to hang in there. Mom and dad will need you once I am gone and I will need you to carry on in my place in the world. _

_And so by the time you read this my dear family I shall be gone from this world and into the world in which my ghostly friends live. Goodbye my family I shall miss you._

_With love, your eldest daughter_

_Mei_

By the time I had my letter mailed it was 2:00. Since I had let go of my hatred earlier I decided that I should go do some good things. I went downtown, truthfully I always hated downtown even before I started to hate humanity and human made things. Downtown was always to crazy and loud for my liking but now I found myself wandering from my home just outside of the city into that place that I would have cursed the sight of if it had been just a day before. I wandered around the big city, I had never before bothered to come down here and see what it was really like, I must admit that it was much like I thought, crazy and noisy, but there were still places where I found that were actually very nice.

Those nice places among what seemed to be a wasteland gave me an idea, a wonderful idea. I had once heard of a paradise that could only be found by the certain group of people struggling through the worst of times. I remembered a time in my life where I had met a very powerful sorceress who taught me quite a bit of magic, Soul Magic, is what she called it. It was a type of magic where acts of magic were performed by offering up a portion of the sorceress's soul. Of course with losing a portion of a soul life is shortened. I was to die anyway so why should I not offer up a small portion of my soul to make this shamanic paradise I dreamed of?

I didn't want to give up too much of my soul because I wanted to still have something left to cross over to the other world with so I made my paradise small, when the other shamans got there they could build on it if they wished. I started to run… I just ran for what seemed to be forever, I didn't know where I was going but I stopped suddenly when I got to what seemed to be the middle of a nearby forest. I looked around to make sure that no one was here watching me as I performed my magic.

I saw no one so I entwined my fingers as I remembered the sorceress doing and I started to chant. 'I offer up 10 of my soul to create this paradise for only shamans. Let this paradise be a beautiful place without putrid things of the new generations where the shamans can live forever in peace and happiness without being shunned my the world and machines" I spread out my arms and before me I saw a circle floating in the air with a white aura around it. Inside of this circle I saw a large field of flowers and then beyond that was a few huts to form a small village, just beyond the huts was a patch of land for growing food and beyond that was a forest that went on for as long as I could see. I sealed it and formed 5 mystical keys. I sent 4 of them off to be hidden in separate places across the world so that shamans from all over could find them no matter where they were… they would just have to make it here I watched as they zoomed off in a golden ray of light. I kept one of the keys, I planned to give it to Ren and then tell him the directions to this place so that he could live in happiness in this paradise I had created. Where was this place anyway?

**Carly-chan**: (…again)Um…. So I made this chapter quite weird… I added quite a bit of magic into this chapter (sorry I couldn't help myself…. I love magic) and um… the whole part about a paradise just for shamans was inspired by the anime Wolfs Rain (I really like that anime although it is quite depressing at times) where the wolves are trying to find a paradise that only the wolves can find…. Um so yeah…and at the end of the story I will talk about where I got the inspiration for this fan fiction not just the individual chapters…cause… I like to tell about where I got my inspiration.. smiles Um…… also the whole 'Soul Magic' thing …it came from a story that I once wrote about how the main character was a writer and she would offer up a portion of her soul to make her characters real but the only problem was that they weren't real in the 'real world' only in the world of her mind and about how these people had to come and exorcize the other characters who had created their own souls out of her body because if they remained they would drive her to insanity and she would die. Uh…yeah so… that's it.


	5. Chapter 5 revised

**Carly-chan**: Ok guys…. Again I must apologize for my utter lack of updating…I know I suck…Um… I did plan on working on this way back in November on my Thanksgiving Break but I guess a lot was going on. Um.. Now I am going to finally force myself to write the rest of this…. Yes I am in fact…still alive. I was sick and out of school 2 days this week where I had planned to write but I just wasn't feeling up to it, my mind was too clouded by the sickness to write so I edited a few of my really old stories. I'm trying to get this done before I go out to Ohayocon next weekend (on the 14th-16th ), which is a big anime convention in Ohio, where I live, I'm really revved up about it anyway on to reviews!..

**XxXOrangyPeachXxX**: um…first off…did you change your name or am I really really losing it? …you used to be XAIH right? Um anyway… lol thank you for your complements and saying that my characters seem real … to me they are next store since inside of my mind we all live together in a house in there so they are like just in the other rooms smiles

**X3-kYoko**: thanks your complements are very inspiring to get me to actually work on this…uh…ok I am now doubtful that this was soon enough? doesn't know how much time passed between now and the last update

**SGCred: **I'm so happy you can review again! Oh you don't know how much your comment means to me… I've always wanted to write some sort of story where someone told me it was moving and emotionally charged! is happy Yay! Thank you so much for being here to support me all this time…I will be there to support you forever! Lol I hope you like this next chapter that much too. smiles (hmmm…and to think when I first started writing this fic I really hated it…)

**Sweet-evil-girl**: aww I'm so sorry it's so sad but…I guess I just can't help but write it that way. Don't worry I will finish… I promise you that.

**Minday**: sorry it's sad…. It just happened that way… you'll be surprised at the end though…well unless you think the way that I think… then you won't but anyway… Yay! I'm updating!

**Kissed By A Prince**: I'm really glad that you like it smiles Um… I will hopefully have this chapter out before the 14th yes yes

**Disclaimer**: Um…I'm tired today again but I'll come up with something to put here…it won't be as fun though……  
**Me**: Um… Welcome to All to Make You Smile chapter 5 …wow 5 already?  
**Catsuu: **Please excuse my dear friend Carly …. She suffers from slight memory loss and has lost track of time because of it… she just can't believe that so much time has gone by for her to have already written 5 chapters.  
**Me**: Ahhh! Uh…Catsuu dear … would you mind not telling my readers about my strange problem… I'm not really sure if I want people to know about that.  
**Catsuu**: Oh OK Carly-chan … I wouldn't mind at all.  
**Me**: Uh…that's not what I meant…anyway…back to the real reason we are here.. The disclaimer! Um.. I don't own shaman king… obviously …if I did I don't think I would be writing fan fiction eh heh um yeah now onto the story…um…I do promise/ hope that this chapter will be rather interesting but judging by the fact that right now I have yet to write it I don't know… well I should start writing it now then…onto it then! smiles

I walked over to a nearby tree and started to climb up it, once I got far enough up that I could see all around me and to the city I started to try to figure out where I was by using places in the city as reference points, I used my apartment building, the cemetery and the large clock; it read 2:45. "Beautiful." I muttered as I saw the rest of the forest and a river just outside of the city with a small wooden bridge arched over it. There was no pathway from the city that led to the river, although this made it harder for me to get back to my home, it made it easier on me in the sense that normal people would be less likely to find my secret paradise, I can only imagine the trouble it would cause if a human or maybe a lowly psychic stumbled upon my hidden paradise. But of course I would be gone by then so it would be trouble I would have left behind for Ren and my family and I just wouldn't have that.

Slowly and steadily I climbed down from the tree, I wasn't in the mood to run back to the city anymore, I simply walked enjoying the untarnished nature as I went. Soon enough I had reached the river, I started to walk over the little wooden bridge but stopped suddenly at the middle of it, I turned and stared into the water for what seemed to be quite a long time, it most likely wasn't however, things so beautiful as the clear shimmering waters of the river just captivated me. Soon I was able to gather my thoughts together in a logical way and continue on back to the city.

As I continued to walk slowly home I stopped as I passed the cemetery, for quite a time I just stood and stared at it lost deep within my thoughts without a clue of what was actually going on around me. All of the thoughts bombarded me and may have made my head start to throb, but really I couldn't know, I was 'too far gone' in my own thoughts. 'This is where I will die tonight.' 'Such a gloomy place, it seems to fit me.' 'It's calling out to me, it knows I'm the girl who will die there tonight.' 'I will say goodbye to Ren and then I will rush headlong and soon it will all be over.' 'Was my life worth living?' 'Why couldn't I have made this great change sooner?'

All of these thoughts bouncing around inside of my mind, I just couldn't take it anymore. 'Stop!" I clasped my hands over the sides of my head, I saw birds flying out of a nearby tree, I must've screamed so loud as to have startled them. 'Stop… I just want it to stop… please…' I mumbled to myself. Since the cemetery had caused all of those thoughts to come into my head just moments ago I had decided to run quickly away from that place. I ran past the big clock, not even stopping to check the time. I nearly ran past my apartment building as well but quickly skidded to a stop.

I ran up the stairs and into my apartment slamming the door behind me and leaning back on it out of breath. I suppose by my actions it had seemed as if someone had been chasing me. "Who is after you dear?" I heard Heala say to me from her seat on the couch.

"No one but my own cruel thoughts." I said in a soothed voice. "What time is it?" I blurted out.

"Hmm…." Heala gazed over at the clock for a moment "It is 4:30"

"4:30? Already that late? I wanted to do some shopping… I'd better hurry to it then." I exclaimed about to head back out the door.

"Shopping? But…what will you shop for? What good is it all now?" Heala questioned, surely she couldn't find the point in me shopping on the last day of my life.

"You'll see later… just meet me at the cemetery at 6:20" That gave me and Ren twenty minutes alone together. Twenty minutes alone with Ren… I wonder what we will do. No… I must focus on the matter at hand.

I shopped until six o' clock and then as I carried my bag of things with me I went to the cemetery to meet Ren. I had gotten there just as the church bells rang, a sign that six o' clock had arrived at last. As I listened to the bells they seemed gloomy, those church bell were my requiem, my music to honor my death. As I came out of the slight trance the bells had put me in I looked up and saw that Ren was already standing there waiting for me, he was punctual as always.

I set my bag down and ran over and hugged him. He would probably be the thing I would miss most from this world once I was gone.

"Hello Ren!" I smiled, a smile so pure it was like the whitest of snow.

"How can you be so cheerful when the moment of your death is nearly upon you?" Ren questioned, I sensed curiosity in his voice.

"Well…" I trailed off, I wasn't in deep thought or unsure of what to say I was simply waiting for the right moment. Ren had looked away, growing impatient of waiting for me to speak. I seized that moment to reach into my bag for something. The look of pure shocking terror on Ren's face as he turned around forced me to let out a giggle.

What he had turned around to see was a porcelain mask covering my face that was held up by my hand. The mask's eye holes were curved upwards as to show happiness in them, there was red around the eyes and symbols on each cheek, one meaning 'happiness' and the other 'forever'… 'happiness forever'. There was a large smile painted onto the mask, beautiful ruby red lips forming a beautiful ruby red smile. I lowered the mask slowly to reveal my own painted ruby red lips in a large smile.

"What…is that?" Ren questioned just recovering from the shock.

"It's a symbol that I no longer have to hide behind a mask of happiness, I have found my own happiness finally… 'forever happiness'. I will be happy forever now." I smiled as I tossed the mask to a far end of the cemetery, I smiled at it as it collided with the ground and shattered into many delicate pieces. I muttered the words '_I am free_' at the moment I saw it hit the ground.

"What else is in that bag of yours?" Ren questioned me sternly.

"Just some things I needed." I said with a smile guessing what his reaction would be.

"Need? You don't _need _anything or have you forgotten what is going to happen tonight?" I was right, the same as Heala's reaction…except that Heala was a lot kinder about it.

"Yes yes." I replied simply nodding my head then suddenly blurted out, "Never mind that! I have something for you"

"You… have something for me?" Ren said more to himself than he was actually asking me.

"Yes in fact I do…" I pulled out of the bag the large golden key to my paradise along with a note of directions on how to get there, I held the things out to him cupped in the palms of my hands.

"What is this?" he questioned, he still sounded so angry, had all of my attempts so far to make him happy been in vain. No, my paradise was sure to make him happy and I would make sure that my soul would meet him there and the two of us could be in happiness forever there.

"It is the key to paradise Ren… and directions of how to get there." I smiled knowing he would question further about this paradise of mine.

"Key to paradise?… Paradise? What paradise?" Yet again I was right in judging his reaction.

"The paradise that I created for you and all of the other shamans. I wanted to leave something great to make sure that my life wouldn't have been in vain so I used the magic that a sorceress I had met a while ago taught me and created it. It's a place for shamans like you and me to go to get away from this doomed modern world, only shamans can get into it. There are four other keys hidden all around the world for shamans to find so that you wont be lonely. I'll try to meet you there and then I can live there in paradise too." I smiled as I walked a few paces forward, took his hands, closed the items in them and then kissed him with as much passion as my body was capable of conjuring up. Our last kiss… our goodbye kiss, filled with sweet sorrow and regret yet the best thing that had ever touched those lips of mine.

"Excuse me guys." I heard that familiar voice ring out behind me.

"Heala?" I questioned breaking our kiss and turning to face her "Wow… are you early or did time just go that quickly?"

"No…I've got good timing like always, it's 6:20 now." She said calmly.

"Oh…so we only have ten minutes left then…." I muttered drifting off towards the end.

"I'll miss you guys… a lot…" My eyes glazed over with sadness as I stood, my head turned to the ground.

"Oh darling don't worry, we'll still see you… you aren't disappearing forever you know." Heala reassured me, her voice had always been so kind and soothing.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Mei." Ren said a little less coldly than usual.

"Oh… thank you…" The glaze of sadness in my eyes was replaced by flowing tears, I had walked forward so that they wouldn't see the sadness, my back was turned to them. I turned suddenly and ran the few paces to them and hugged them both at once. "I'll really really miss you guys, I will. I'll miss being here in this world with you… Ren …I will forever miss the feel of your touch." I sobbed, I would have gone on but there was an interruption.

"Oh how touching… so sad to see a girl trying to deal with parting from the world of her lover and her ghost." I heard from somewhere behind me, the voice that spoke was cool and smooth yet to me it seemed just a little bit edgy.

"Sayo! I hissed as I whipped around to face him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carly-chan**: Um…ok guys…my deadline week will be here in 6 days from when I start writing this, and as you all know I cant write my fan fiction during deadline week because that will get me into a situation where I am up till 3 in the morning trying to finish the chapter before the deadline at noon on the next day like last deadline week. And as you may or may not know when I am still awake past 2 in the morning I start to go a little…insane if you may. Insane to the point where in that chapter a character that I usually forget to write in that I wanted in that chapter for some reason made her cameo by jumping out of the preheated oven as my vampire character and his two human friends made cookies in the incredibly small kitchen (which was modeled after my own)… yes that is very strange isn't it. Ok so back to the point… (what was the point anyway…hold on I'll find it…got it!) ok so I think the point was that I'm going to try to get this out before deadline week hits again but if I don't manage to do that then I'm sorry but you'll have to wait longer and hopefully I will still have the strength to write after deadline week… my manager K-san is pushing me for longer chapters now… I swear I'll be dead for real before I can actually finish that story! OK enough about my problems with my other story um…onto this one wait by the way guys thanks for always listening to/ putting up with my gripping about my other story.

Uh…I'd like to state again that I will probably finish this up within the next 2 chapters (yes I am aware I said something similar to that way back at like chapter 1 and here we are at 6 . ) but that probably wont happen… I'd also like to thank you all for your support you've made this story grow from one of two Ideas that I had one night, this one that I hated because it wasn't as good as the other to a nice yet sad story that I really enjoy writing now…. Thank you, this story wouldn't be the same without you.

Oh and by the way has anyone noticed that at the beginning the story was filled with a lot of hatred because I was in a short phase of hating the world and then now that I've started to love the world it is happier but as Mei gets happier the less time she has therefore making it really ironic. Has anyone noticed the style the story was written in to change as that happened because I think it has been even though I try to keep it the same….

Holly crap I talk way too much…. I haven't even gotten to the disclaimer or the review replies yet alright onto that…by the way if anyone actually read all that wow…just wow…

**Kissed By A Prince**: Yes Yes my poor Mei… she's so lost and confused right now (as she's about to die) yet somehow she still managed to freak out Ren with her weird mask thingy lol

**SGCred**: Of course they will be together forever even if she dies… I may be morbid sometimes but I couldn't hurt my own characters like that… they are like my children. Aww yay you think it's fabulous! (you know that word sounded funny when I said it just now… fabulous lol) uplifting and spiritual?… I see that's cool Oh uh...thanks so much for those complements. Wow… have I ever mentioned that it was part of my dream to write an emotionally driven story? Lol

**sweet-evil-girl**: Oh! Oh!don't cry don't cry! Oh no I made someone cry! . um…uh…thank you for your compliments! . um…and may I ask you …what does gidget mean? or is it like a name that you sign with?

**Disclaimer**: Yay! Hmm…we should do something interesting with this today…. Like have a shaman king character do my disclaimer! How about…um…Hao-sama! Pulls Hao-sama over Alright Hao-sama do my disclaimer!

**Hao**: Your disclaimer?

**Me**: Yes Hao-sama …tell them what I do and do not own!

**Hao**: You own nothing…everything of 'yours' is my as you follow me!

**Me**: Hey! that's not true…I have to own some things!

**Hao**: By the way… are you away from those stupid X-Laws yet?

**Me**: Um.. no…I will be in two weeks though! Hey…how did you know about that?! How did he know about that?! notices that Hao-sama walked away Hey! Ok then Ren-Ren will do the disclaimer! drags Ren over Ren do the disclaimer since Hao-sama wouldn't! gives him an innocent look

**Ren**: Fine! Carly doesn't own me, shaman king or any characters from shaman king.. she does own the characters Mei, Sayo and Heala. I'm leaving now! he also walks away

**Me**: Right then! Now seriously onto the story! (P.S. sorry if Hao-sama was OOC and um…if you'd like to know about that whole thing with me and the X-Laws feel free to email me about it)

"Sayo!" I hissed whirling around, my eyes met his and I glared at him, my eyes becoming thin slits hoping that they would bore into him as his were to me. I tried my hardest to put up a tough front but my thoughts had started to swim inside my head and the clearest thought I could find was 'Is it that time already… time to die, I don't want to go, not now! Not when I finally found happiness… why must I suffer this cruel fate… was I bad in a past life and am now suffering the consequences?' I had to be strong though, if I was to die I would fight my hardest before it happened. 'If I must die then I will die with honor.' That is what I whispered to myself inside of my mind before I fully put up my strong front. "I'm going to fight with everything I have for you Sayo, you should feel honored!" I hissed at him.

"What honor comes in taking out a little girl like you? You aren't even of a good family like your friend over there, the Tao." She said back, his tone didn't seem so cruel as mine, was he taunting, playing mind games with me, trying to get me worked up before the fight? I glanced over my shoulder at Ren, he had backed up a bit off of the battle field, I heard him let out a slight grunt as his family name was mentioned. Ren never really seemed very close to his family, I didn't know why though… wait I have to focus, I can think about Ren and his life later, I don't have much time left of my own life so I have to focus on it for a little while

"Shut up Sayo! Leave Ren out of this, this fight is between me and you, not him!" I yelled, it had appeared he had struck a nerve. Just second after I had spoke those words I saw my flaw, how could I have let him know I was so close to Ren, him knowing just the slightest bit of my personal life gave him a huge advantage.

"I see," He took a dagger out of a pouch that he wore on his belt and held it upright in his hand. "So if I were to throw this dagger into you _boyfriend's _heart how would you feel?" His words shot through my body and into my heart like venom, quickly I recovered and shouted back at him.

"Oh Sayo, with your earlier talk of him being from the 'good family' of the Taos I hadn't expected you to underestimate him, I would stand here and wait patiently as he evaded your pitiful attack, that is what I would do. You see Sayo, do not underestimate us!" He slid the dagger back into his pouch.

"Mei!" I heard Ren yell from behind me, what could he want to tell me now? "Hurry up and engage your oversoul, the match is going to start!" Was that Sayo's strategy, to make me lose the match because I hadn't engaged my oversoul in time? No… I could tell that he wanted to kill me, he had planned it from the beginning or else he wouldn't have made that comment before. Oh yeah! I have to engage my oversoul! I nodded at Ren, slipped a red pouch out of my pocket and pulled from it a long strand of purple prayer beads then looked over to Heala, she quickly nodded at me and then merged with the beads that I held in my hands. Once the oversoul was engaged the beads looked like along purple whip of energy. Finally I was ready to fight, I looked up at Sayo who had engaged an oversoul with his wolf spirit.

'Heala…. I don't like fighting wolf spirits… I love wolves and I'm not too great with animal spirits to begin with.' I whispered to Heala so that only she could hear me.

'_It's alright dear, I will help you._' Her voice soothed me as it always did.

"Right! Let us begin then Sayo!" I yelled out to him, second later I was charging at him ready to strike out with my whip.

As I came into a striking distance I was forced back as I dodged his swipe at me with his claws. I stepped forward and struck out with my whip but he blocked it. Our battle went on like this for what seemed to be hours, he would claw at me but I would evade and I would strike at him but he would block it. We fought all around that graveyard as I jumped back and he ran at me. At one point we even fought in the trees as when I dodged I jumped up into the tree instead of back in a desperate attempt to throw him off, it had worked slightly, I had managed to strike him in the side just slightly with my whip. The wound bled but wasn't the critical hit I would have needed.

I stood there on the tree branch with him on the tree opposite me waiting for the right time to make my next move, he took the move instead. He came at me, lunging forward at me, I was stuck. I couldn't risk letting myself fall to the ground and as I glanced back I saw that there was no other tree behind me to jump to. He knocked me off of the branch and took me down to the ground, his claws jabbing deep into my stomach as we fell.

Darkness started to surround me, my vision started to blur, I could feel that Heala had parted from me then. I heard Ren shouting cruel words to Sayo but I couldn't make them out, they were like a distant murmur to me. I brought my hand up to cover my bloody wound, I felt the blood there, the warm blood that flowed from my body, there wasn't as much as I thought there would be. "R-Ren… good…bye" I managed to mutter those words before I became enveloped in the darkness, 'It has finally come… the end of me.' I gave this last thought before the darkness took me.

Carly-chan: Um…so I'm not really good at fight scenes…how do you guys think I did? I'm sorry for the utter shortness of this chapter and my talking way too much before. Um…no this is not the end.. there will be one more chapter and then I will tell you about where I got the inspiration for this fic and about the other fic I plan to do after this one once I finish watching my shaman king DVDs, I've finally made it to the 3rd season!


	7. Chapter 7 revised

**Carly-chan**: Um…wow…I'm just…amazed that this is going to be the last chapter…just wow…(hey nobody complained about my not too great fight scene or my talking too much last chapter…that's really great). Um…so as promised I shall now explain where I got the inspiration for this fic and at the end of this chapter I will tell you about my next fic. Um…so I got the inspiration for this fic from a background I had on my computer one time that was a Ren one and I was bored so I was staring at it and I noticed how he had his usual unhappy look on his face and I thought about how he should smile more and then all of a sudden that first paragraph of the story came into my mind…and that is how 'all to make you smile' came to be… pretty simple isn't it. However I do not know how 'all to make you smile' became the sad story it is today, I'm pretty sure that when I wrote the first few paragraphs I didn't have in mind that it would be such a depressing story… I don't think so anyways.

Replies to reviews yay! Um…by the way if there is anything for me to reply to in your reviews for this chapter I will either do it in an email or in my next story.. Ok then onto the reviews!

**SGCred**: Yay you really like it yay! …Wow I'm still so amazed that I'm already at the last chapter…uh…anyway… I won't let them be parted I will force them together if I have to ha ha ha ha! Um…ok…yay the word fabulous…I think I will like…make that my word now and like…say it a lot lol. Lol I like avoided writing that scene like forever…stupid fight scene! (Stop saying like! I'm really saying that way too much…) Yeah…oh! Oh! Don't cry! Wow…I'm still trying to grasp the fact that there will be no 'next updates' for this story after this…. "You deserve the compliments, and you have achieved your dream in my eyes, congratulations" …Ok that was just…so.. very touching it made me want to cry or something… I was truly touched. Oh and Um… I'll probably email you sometime after I release this last chapter because I just enjoy talking to you…uh…is that okay with you?

**sweet-evil-girl**: yay you think it was interesting! Oh I see that's cool …um…yeah!

**Disclaimer**: Er…maybe I will come up with something witty and fun to put here later…but for now…well you guys know how it goes you've seen it 6 times already …if you want to know it again refer back to chapters 1-6.

I lay in the sweet darkness unable to feel or hear anything, I knew of nothing but that it was all over and the darkness had taken me. The darkness felt so nice though, not like I thought, it felt as if all pain was gone and I finally had that sweet release that everyone seems to want at some point, I felt as though I could lay in the sweet darkness forever and be content with that.

Those pleasant feelings were shattered suddenly as I could distantly hear Heala shouting out to me. I wondered how that could have been, how did I hear her when I was dead and why was she shouting out to me when she knew I was gone. Was I not gone? I tried my hardest to open my eyes, I used a lot of my remaining strength but I managed to do it. I raised my head just slightly so that I could see what was going on, to me it seemed like I had stayed in the darkness for hours or even days but it seemed to have been only just a few minutes, five or ten perhaps.

I glanced over to where Heala and Ren were, Ren had his weapon out, he looked so angry, so angry that it made me feel like a total failure, I had wanted to make him smile not cause him to be angry. Heala was holding him back from killing Sayo, I wondered why she didn't want him dead, I trusted it was a good reason though. I then glanced quickly over to Sayo; he had a taunting look on his face, had he wanted Ren to attack him why would that be?

When I looked back over to Heala and Ren I saw that Ren was about to free himself of her grasp. I couldn't let him kill Sayo, I wasn't sure why at the time but Heala wanted him alive so I had to follow her better judgment but what could I do? I clenched my fists, I had to act quickly. In clenching my fists I became aware that I still held my string of prayer beads in my hand. An idea came to me then, I wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. I gathered up all of the strength I had left and as Ren dashed by me screaming about how Sayo was a bastard for killing me and how he'd soon be dead too I thrust out my string of beads as if it was again a whip and wrapped it around his ankle, I used every ounce of strength I could conjure to pull on the beads to pull him to the ground.

My plan had succeeded; Ren had fallen to the ground but the strain put on the string of beads seemed to be too much for them as they were in their normal state. The string that bound them together had snapped and many of the beads fell to the ground and some of them shattered, I didn't care though; I was exhausted and just happy that Ren had stopped trying to kill Sayo. Ren quickly got up but then froze and stared down at me. "Uhn…. Ren…" I forced out, I was so tired. But then I saw a sight that could have revived my soul at it's lowest, could that have been true, was I hallucinating? Had I really just seen a small smile come across Tao Ren's face?

Heala rushed over too me, I tried to prop myself up for her but fell to the ground miserably, Ren kneeled down and helped me up a bit, my head was in his lap. Even Sayo came forward a bit; I started to regain a little bit of my strength as happiness filled my once hateful soul. I motioned for Sayo to come closer to us and then turned my head up slightly to look up at Ren.

"Ren.." I whispered as I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. "Do my eyes deceive me Ren, or did I see a smile on that face of yours?" He gave no reply so I continued. "You know Ren now I can die happily, I've accomplished what I set out to do Ren, I've made you smile and I've seen that smile with these eyes. These eyes of mine shall never see a more beautiful and rare sight than your smile… I can die happy and complete now." I shut my eyes softly as my body fell limp.

"No! No! Don't die dear! Don't die!" Heala's words were so flustered they surprised me; I had never seen Heala so worried about anything in all of my time with her.

"She isn't going to die." I heard Sayo say as he stood over us, I opened my eye on the side he was on and stared up at him, I let out a giggle and decided to change the subject away from my fake death just then.

"Sayo… you didn't kill me? I don't understand…how…why?" I questioned him my voice still breathy.

"I avoided your vital organs dear but hit you in a place to knock you out. And I didn't kill you because it was just a test, I didn't really want you dead, you passed by the way." He said, a test? That took us all off guard.

"A test!" Ren blurted out apparently angry, very angry.

"Shhh …Ren please" I said putting my finger over his mouth to shush him. "Why were you testing us Sayo? Who sent you here?" I asked.

"Arata Meru sent me." He confessed.

"Arata? Madame Arata sent you?" Heala asked surprised.

"Who is this Arata Meru person anyway?" Ren asked me.

" Arata-san …is… my mother, my full name is Mei Meru. I-I don't understand Sayo…why did she send you?"

" I told you it was a test." Sayo said, as he saw three sets of questioning eyes staring strongly at him he decided to continue. " It was to test you and the Tao boy's…you and Ren's love for each other. She wanted to make sure that your love was strong enough for you two to get through this kind of situation." He paused seeing the suspicious look on my face. "Yes Mei I do think that your family had someone watching over you to make sure but I do not know who, it wasn't me." he said, I didn't know why but that seemed to have calmed my mind down a bit.

By then I had regained most of my strength, I stood up and stretched a little bit. The bleeding of my wound seemed to have stopped a while ago, I lifted my shirt up a little bit to check my wound, as I looked at it I saw that is really was quite the minor wound, there was a lot of dried blood around a small slice in my skin. "Mm… my family sure does work in weird ways!" I spoke happily; my full voice had finally come back to me. I glanced down at my shattered string of beads. I had just realized it but Sayo was very different from the way he was before the match, he was pretending to be mean like he thought I was unworthy when in reality he was very kind and caring and was actually one of the few people who serve my family. "What now Sayo? …Will you continue to fight in the tournament?"

He smiled at me, it was a kind of sweet smile, very caring "No…I'm going to just stay here and support you. What about you Mei? Will you continue on in the tournament?"

"I…. Well…my medium is broken…and…Ren would it be all right if I didn't go on….I mean…I don't think I would survive if I almost died here…. I'm sorry." I tilted my head towards the ground sadly, that feeling of failure had returned again.

"Oneesan!" I heard from somewhere behind me, could that really have been who I thought it was? Of course no one else calls me oneesan but Rina. I whirled around, it had seemed I had done a lot of whirling that day. "Rina!" I shouted happily towards the figure standing at the far side of the graveyard, she had really grown up a lot since I left her, she reminded me of me when I was her age, that was only just a few years ago, except that she had a less hateful being about her, I intended to keep things that way for as long as I could. I started to run towards her and she ran towards me as well and then we embraced in a hug, I hadn't seen her in a few years.

We walked back over to the rest of the group together, as we got there Rina simply just smiled at Heala and nodded at Sayo in a sort of approval like way. Her gaze fell upon Ren, who had been staring at her and for a moment she stared back at him and then at the same moment they both said "And who is this?" Heala, Sayo and I laughed at their responses being so alike as Rina blushed a lot and Ren scowled at us all. I decide to make introductions before Ren really got angry.

"Ren this is Rina, my little sister and Rina this is Ren my… my boyfriend." I said motioning towards them as I said their names.

"You got a boyfriend while you were gone oneesan? When did this happen?" Rina questioned.

"Um…uh…uh" I blushed slightly. "We'll talk about it later okay little sister?" I paused realizing what I had failed to ask my dear sister. "Hey wait a minute sis! Why are you here?" I blurted out suddenly.

"Um…well… I…uh… at first I was supposed to just come here and make sure that you really were okay but now I've decided that I want to stay here in the city with you!" She chirped out happily, that certainly caught me off guard.

"What! You want to… stay with me!" I was freaking out. "Where am I going to put you! I do not think there is room in the apartment for us!"

"Please calm down dear, we will find a way." Heala spoke, why does that always work on me? Whenever Heala speaks I'm almost instantly soothed.

"Yeah, I have some money from mom and dad to help pay for a bigger apartment." Rina smiled, I could almost hear it in her voice, I wondered why she was so excited to come live with me in the city but quickly brushed it off, there I went again thinking of little things and ignoring the matter at hand.

"I've also got some money for a bigger apartment for us, three people and one ghost in an apartment, it can't cost that much right? Plus Madame Arata will probably give us some funds for a while." Sayo said, that was quite the reassuring thing to know.

"Humph, well I'm going onto the next round of the tournament whether you guys are or not." Ren seemed to be back to his normal self again, I suppose I won't be getting many more of those smiles any time soon, that smile was like a priceless rare jewel that should be cherished forever, and cherish it forever I shall.

So Heala and I moved out of our old little apartment with its wonderful view of that shopping district that I hated so much and into a three-bedroom apartment with Rina and Sayo. I still await Ren's return from the shaman tournament in America but everyday I remember that smile he gave me that I cherish so and it keeps me going on without him there by my side, but I know that someday soon he will be there by my side once again.

The End

**Carly-chan**: Wow…. 'all to make you smile' just ended. (I really have to stop saying that like I'm not the one who wrote the end and it just happened because that isn't the case.) Um…so I'm going to edit 'all to make you smile' a little bit, ya know just to revise it a little or whatever, and then I'm going to start my next fic. My next fic will also be centered around Ren and an OC (but not in a romance way) and as we get closer towards the end of that fic (or maybe the middle or something) Hao will also become a really main character in it. Um.. it doesn't have a name yet (I'm totally open for name suggestions by the way…just don't be hurt if I don't use your suggestion) but I can give you the description here:

When Ren finds out that he too has an 'other half' and goes to meet up with this mysterious person how will the two of them react when they find that their 'other halves' are exactly the same as the yet completely opposite, including being the opposite gender

Um…yeah so that's the description thingy for it…. It probably won't change too much before I actually write the fic… I've decided to start writing the fic and do the first few chapters before I finish watching the 3rd season cause I pretty much only needed that for Hao's personality and since he won't come into the fic until later I should be fine

I'd like to thank you all for reading 'all to make you smile' and I hope that you come back for my next fic. (I really, really need a name for that…) My next fic will be more upbeat and less depressing I promise! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
